Fifty Shades Nanny (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Christian necesita una niñera para su hija, Ana se ofrece para el trabajo. Ella se enamora de Gracie, pero no se lleva bien con Christian Él parece que quiere controlarla, ¿pero sus problemas de control acabarán con ella? No se llevan bien, pero aprenderán que tienen más en común de lo que piensan. ¿Podrán solucionar sus problemas por el bien de Gracie o éstos acabaran con ellos?
1. Capítulo 1 Primeras impresiones

**¡Hola! Os traigo la primera traducción que hago de la saga Cincuenta sombras de Grey. La historia no me pertenece es de jaymelynn143, y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que os guste la traducción.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

 **Anastasia**

Mientras mi aburrido profesor de Literatura continua con su lección sobre las hermanas Bronte sin ninguna información real sobre su estilo a la hora escribir y ni siquiera ejemplos del uso del lenguaje, me encuentro a mí misma pensando sobre mi ensayo. Creo que solo está celoso por la manera en la que captura tan bien a los personajes, incluso la muerte. Una vez tuve las ideas claras, decidí ir a por el material que necesitaba saber para mi entrevista de trabajo. Estaba esperando conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a pagar mis estudios, pero todo lo que miraba eran cosas que no me interesaban. Tenía suerte ya que era mi último semestre, y afortunadamente encontraría un trabajo decente en el área de Literatura. ¡Ah! Puedo marcharme de esta clase. Mientras salía por la puerta, Kate chocó conmigo.

-Ah, apuesto que era otra aburrida clase de vida o muerte –dice mientras arregla su rubio cabello. Oh, como disfrutaba de sus pequeños comentarios. Tenía suerte de no estar nadando entre deudas. Kate se había convertido en una amiga cercana e incluso mi compañera de piso. Compartíamos un apartamento que sus padres le habían comprado mientras estuviera en la universidad. Tenía una habitación vacía y yo necesitaba un lugar para quedarme.

-Sí, no creo realmente que entienda que estaba adelantada a su tiempo –digo echándome a reír. Me da un empujón hacia nuestro amigo Jose. Jose estaba estudiando para ser fotógrafo. En realidad era bastante bueno detrás de la lente de la cámara.

-Hey que están haciendo mis dos chicas preferidas –pregunta mientras saca su cámara y empieza a tomar fotos de nosotras y de otros estudiantes. Puede volverse histérico con esa estúpida cosa.

-Solo el profesor de Inglés de Ana –dice Kate mientras se acerca al lado del conductor de su coche.

-Oh, es un profesor aburrido. Quiero decir, no te ofendas Ana –dice Jose mientras se mete en su coche. Sonrío sabiendo bien que lo decía en serio.

-Lo sé. Solo deseo que pase más tiempo pensando en sus clases, y en el impacto que está produciendo en la gente que disfruta de la lectura –digo dándole un suave manotazo a Jose mientras me meto en el coche de Kate.

-Así que, ¿estás preparada para la entrevista? –dice mientras aparca en la plaza de aparcamiento de nuestro apartamento.

-Estaba estudiando las preguntas, y mis respuestas durante la clase de Literatura –digo con una sonrisa.

-Eres una fuerza que necesita una vida –dice mientras me da un codazo juguetonamente a la vez que caminamos hasta nuestro apartamento, para ser recibidos por su hermano Ethan.

-Ethan –dice Kate dándole un abrazo, y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ana –dice dándome un abrazo. Rápidamente se lo agradezco, y me voy a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme antes de la entrevista. Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola –digo respondiendo al cuarto timbre.

-Señorita Steele –dice la voz de un hombre.

-Si –respondo.

-Mi nombre es Sr. Taylor. La estoy llamando en nombre del Sr. Grey. Tiene una cita con él después, y voy a recogerla así que quería saber su dirección –dice rápidamente como si estuviera nervioso por ello. Le di mi dirección y me dijo que estaría en media hora. Estaba terminando de arreglar mi pelo cuando escuché el timbre.

-Ana –dice.

-Voy –digo saliendo de mi habitación con mi bolso. Yo… el Sr. Taylor estaba vestido con un traje negro y parecía muy incómodo.

-Sr. Taylor –digo mientras extiendo la mano. Suavemente me la estrecha y vuelve a la puerta.

-Está preparada señora –dice abriéndola.

-Si –digo caminando delante de él. Entonces me medio sigue y medio dirige hacia un todoterreno negro que nos estaba esperando. Ahora camina adelantándose y abre la puerta para mí-. Gracias –digo entrando. Entonces rodea el vehículo por delante, y se mete en el lado del conductor. Quiero preguntarle sobre su jefe, pero decido no hacerlo. El viaje es tranquilo, de una forma que me pone nerviosa.

Me doy cuenta de que debemos haber llegado a nuestro destino cuando se mete en un aparcamiento subterráneo, y pone un código en el teclado numérico. Aparca en un lugar marcado en toda la pared cerca del ascensor con GREY, y me doy cuenta de que el chico Grey tiene varios puestos con su nombre en ellos.

-Señorita Steele –dice extendiendo su brazo hacia el ascensor. Otra vez lo sigo y entro en el ascensor detrás de él.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí –digo intentando cortar la tensión. Me da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Conocerá a la Señora Jones. Es el ama de llaves del Sr. Grey. Ella hará la entrevista –dice cuando el ascensor se detiene abruptamente. Casi salto por la pérdida de movimiento-. Un momento –dice sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

-Está bien –susurró y marca un número.

-John, soy Taylor. Pensé que habías arreglado el ascensor. Si lo sé, pero aún está sacudiéndose. No me importa, arréglalo, gracias –dice terminando la llamada y otra vez haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga. Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo una puerta en el pequeño pasillo. Pone un código y me abre la puerta. Estoy asombrada por la grandeza del apartamento en el que me encuentro. Quiero decir que el espacio del salón es más grande que el apartamento de Kate.

-Taylor –saluda una mujer mayor sentada en uno de los lujosos sofás.

-Gail, esta es Ana. Ana, esta es la Señora Jones –dice mientras se acerca hasta otra puerta.

-Taylor, al Sr. Grey le gustaría verte en su estudio –dice y veo cómo se va en otra dirección dejándome a solas con la Señora Jones.

-Hola –digo y extiendo la mano. Ella la toma suavemente y después me sirve un poco de agua.

-Así que, Señorita Steele a que se dedica –me pregunta.

-Actualmente soy una estudiante universitaria especializándome en Inglés. Me gustaría dedicarme a la edición –digo suavemente avergonzada.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Entonces estás bien educada –responde.

-Tengo un grado en Inglés ahora mismo, pero al final de este trimestre tendré la especialización en Inglés y en edición –digo tomado un sorbo de agua.

-Eso está bien. El trabajo para el que has aplicado es para ser la niñera del Sr. Grey. Tendrás que atenderla completamente, y solo estarás libre para tu horario de clases. Mientras la Señorita Grey está en el colegio tendrás permitido hacer lo que quieras. Eso requerirá que vivas aquí –estaba hablando cuando la detuve.

-Vivir aquí, no se mencionaba nada de eso en el anuncio –digo esperando no hacerla enfadar.

-Sí, bueno parece que las otras niñeras fueron despedidas por llegar tarde y marcharse antes de tiempo. Vivir aquí te ayudará a estar aquí cuando se te necesite. Es un trabajo tranquilo, pero requiere mucho hasta que te acostumbras –dice cuando la puerta principal se abre y se escuchan unos pasos. La Señora Jones se levanta.

-Gracie, por favor ven aquí –dice cuando una niña de unos siete años entra en el cuarto. Es preciosa con el pelo rizado con una mezcla de rojo acastañado, y los ojos grises más penetrantes que visto en mi vida. Se acerca a la Señora Jones.

-Señora –dice mientras extiende su mano hacia mí. La estrechó y me doy cuenta de que un hombre la ha seguido. Veo que el hombre también está vestido con un traje completo. Me pregunto porque tienen que vestirse así, me parece extraño.

-Sawyer, el Sr. Grey te está esperando con Taylor en su estudio –dice cuando Gracie se sienta a su lado. Empieza a sacar algunos libros y empieza a mirar la agenda escribiendo en ella. Puedo ver cómo pasa las páginas y veo que ha empezado con sus deberes. Pensé que era una buena señal saber que tenía un horario. La Señora Jones acerca un plato con fruta, galletas y queso para ella.

-Gracias –dice y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cómo iba diciendo, las horas serán básicamente de 7 a 8, Sawyer la llevará al colegio, y después tú estarás aquí o con él cuando salga a las 3, entonces la vigilarás hasta la hora de dormir a las 8 –dice la Señora Jones mientras se levanta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó con pánico en la voz causando que Gracie me mire.

-Tengo que empezar a hacer la cena, y pensaba que quizás querrías conocerla si decides ser su niñera –dice mientras se va. Vuelvo mi atención hacia la niña sentada delante de mí.

-¿Estás haciendo los deberes? – le pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Me mira, y asiente. Me levantó rodeando la mesa y me siento en el suelo a su lado. Parece estar trabajando y deletreando. Solía amar el deletreo cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque ahora no mucho.

-¿Te vas a quedar? –pregunta Gracie sin levantar la vista de su papel. Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-No lo sé, nunca había trabajado antes con niños –ella me interrumpe.

-Pareces estar haciéndolo bien –dice con una pequeña sonrisa. La miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó no muy segura del significado detrás de sus palabras.

-He conocido a varias niñeras, y tú eres la primera que se acerca a mí y se pone a mi nivel –responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Me rio por eso. Supongo que nunca pensé en cómo serían las cosas desde la perspectiva de un niño. Estaba segura de que era lista para su edad.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos mientras la ayudaba con sus deberes y me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería que alguien estuviera con ella. Nos llamó la atención Taylor que entró en el cuarto seguido por un hombre con el pelo cobrizo con unos ojos más grises e intensos que la niña sentada a mi lado.

-Papi –dice y se acerca a él que la levanta y la sienta en su regazo. ¡Mierda! Fue en ese pequeño instante que reconocí quien era su padre, Christian Grey, presidente ejecutivo de Grey Inc. Maldita sea, en que me he metido. Estoy sorprendida por el hecho de que parece estar mirándome de manera intimidante o algo parecido.

 **FSN**

 **Christian**

Odiaba la idea de tener que entrevistar a otra niñera. Quiero decir porque demonios no hay una sola persona ahí fuera que no quiera conocerme. He pasado por lo menos por 15 entrevistas diferentes, y a cada una de las mujeres les gustaría gatear hasta mi cama. Estoy seguro de que ninguna de ellas son de mi gusto especialmente cuando tengo una sumisa para mantenerme ocupado. Realmente no hay una mujer decente por ahí fuera.

¡Ugh! La siguiente entrevista es con Anastasia Steele, 22. En este momento está matriculada en la universidad local haciendo una especialización en Inglés. Dios bien, va a ser una persona aburrida. Vamos a ver que hay en mi horario, nada. Sé que tendré a la Señora Jones para hacerlo. Entró en la cocina y me siento al lado de Gracie en la barra de la cocina. Ahora está tomándose el desayuno.

-¿Cómo está mi niña? -preguntó mientras le roba una uva. Levanta la mirada de su desayuno hacia mí.

-Papi –dice y me sonríe.

-¿Vas a tener un buen día? –digo y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Eso planeo hacer. Solo espero que Macy no me ponga la zancadilla –susurra bajito. Es cierto que Macy Lindsay era una chica mala de su clase. Su familia tenía dinero, y malcriaron a la niña. Pensaba que serían amigas, pero Macy la vuelve loca.

-Señora Jones me gustaría que entrevistara a Anastasia Steele hoy. Lo haría yo, pero estoy cansado de las mujeres babeándome –digo intentado sonar serio.

-Papi, si te restregarás un poco de barro en la cara, las mujeres no te mirarían más –dice Gracie mientras mastica su tostada. Miro a la Señora Jones y después a Taylor, los dos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Por supuesto, Gracie a veces dice las cosas más extrañas.

-Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que tenga un problema –digo mientras me inclino para darle un beso. No hay ningún día que me vaya sin despedirme. Sé que trabajo muchas horas, estoy fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, pero no cambiaría nada de mi vida porque no tendría a esta pequeña ahora mismo. Sí, mi vida a veces me dificulta ser el mejor padre, pero también me ayuda a seguir adelante con mi necesidad de control.

-Sr. Grey, me encantaría hacer la entrevista por usted. ¿A qué hora es? –dice recogiendo los platos de Gracie.

-Taylor la traerá sobre las 2:30, afortunadamente se quedará el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Gracie –digo sarcásticamente.

-Oh, Sr. Grey, quien sabe, a lo mejor es la que hemos estado esperando –responde con una sonrisa.

-Gracie estás preparada –peguntó cogiendo mi maletín y su mochila.

-Si –dice saltando desde el taburete.

-Vamos, Sawyer –grita mientras corre hacia el cuarto de seguridad. Sawyer se asoma por la puerta en el momento justo para verla ir hacia él. Está fuera de la puerta siguiéndola cerca. Me echó a reír por el hecho de que tiene al hombre a sus pies.

-Creo que necesita a otras personas para mantenerla bajo control –dice Taylor mientras aprieta el botón del ascensor. Gracie y Sawyer se nos han escapado.

-Estoy de acuerdo –digo mientras entramos en el ascensor que se sacude. Miro a Taylor quien ya está al teléfono hablando rápidamente y con dureza. Lo miro y solo se encoge de hombros.

-Gracie, vámonos, y metete en el coche –le está diciendo Sawyer a mi hija que está de pie en el suelo. Dios, a esta niña le encanta volver loco a este hombre, pero le saca comentarios bastante graciosos. Creo que es un juego que han creado sin que lo sepamos.

-Grace –digo. Se da la vuelta sonriéndome dulcemente mientras salta al todoterreno. Sawyer me mira, y después se mete en el asiento del pasajero de todoterreno. Suelto una pequeña risa sabiendo que a Grace le encanta volverlo loco. Taylor cierra la puerta y se sube al coche. Abrochó a Grace en su asiento y después me abrochó el cinturón.

-Papi, después del colegio iré con la abuela y el abuelo –pregunta mirándome.

-No, hoy va a venir otra niñera. Estaba esperando que la conocieras. Así que Sawyer te recogerá y te traerá de vuelta a Escala –digo sacando mi móvil.

-Grey –respondo.

-Sr. Grey, acabo de hablar con los servicio HR y parece que una tal Rosa Nelson está preparando una demanda contra usted –dice Ros-. Odio cuando la gente cree que demandándome conseguirá dinero de mí.

-Ros, envíale los detalles a Andrea y hablaré con HR después de ver el archivo –digo terminando con la llamada.

-Sawyer dame la información sobre la Señorita Nelson, creo que fue la niñera de Gracie hace unos meses –digo.

-Señor, fue la que fue despedida por colar a su novio en el apartamento –dice. Eso es lo que pensaba, pero no estaba seguro. Las niñeras de Gracie no tienden a durar mucho porque no siguen lo que se les dice o intentan molestarme.

-Cierto, envíame los videos de ella en el apartamento para que pueda verlos para después hablar con HR –digo mientras dejamos a Gracie en el colegio.

-Te veré después papi –dice cuando Taylor le abre la puerta, y me da un beso de despedida. Veo como se aleja.

-Señor –dice Taylor entrando en el todoterreno.

-Al edificio Grey –digo mientras miro la información que había recibido de Anastasia Steele. Parece una buena mujer; especialmente considerando su niñez. Quiero decir, perdió a su padre a temprana edad y su madre se casó varias veces hasta que decidió irse a vivir con su padrastro Ray Steele. Tiene pequeñas deudas, y poco dinero. Vive con su compañera de piso; Kate Kavanagh. Ese nombre me suena. Estoy metido en mis pensamientos cuando Taylor aparca el todoterreno en el edificio Grey.

Salgo del todoterreno y me dirijo al ascensor. Varias personas entran y salen hasta que llegó a la planta 21. Odio que querer ser normal cuando en realidad no hay nada normal en mí. Debería tener un ascensor privado, así no tendría que ver como las mujeres babean por mi cuando compartimos ascensor. Por suerte después de la planta 18 tengo el espacio para mí solo. Saltó con el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose y veo a Andrea de pie cerca del escritorio sujetando el archivo.

-Algo nuevo para mí –preguntó llegando hasta mi oficina con ella siguiéndome cerca.

-Sí, el Sr. Sawyer dijo que le enviaría los videos por correo para que los vea. También dijo que volvió al colegio de Gracie, que tenía una sensación extraña –dijo y dejó una taza de café en mi escritorio. Una sensación extraña siempre significaba algo para Sawyer. Sé por experiencia que es lo mejor para mi hija porque la sensación probablemente será que se meterá en un lio.

-Gracias, hazle saber a Ros que he llegado por si necesita algo, pero si no, no me interrumpas –digo abriendo mi ordenador. Veo que Sawyer ya me ha enviado los videos. Me paso las siguientes cuatro horas viendo los videos, tomando notas de todo lo que la Señorita Nelson hizo o no hizo. Estoy a punto de ver otro video cuando mi teléfono suena.

-Grey –respondo sin mirar el número.

-Señor –dice Taylor intentando evaluar mi reacción.

-¿Qué, Taylor? –pregunto.

-La Señora Jones ha llamado para decir que la Señora Lincoln está en el apartamento montando un escándalo para verlo y se niega a irse –dice. Bien visto, esto también podría ser esa sensación extraña. Dios, odio cuando invade mi espacio, pero me ayudó en un momento duro de mi vida.

-Está bien, acabaré en cinco minutos –digo colgándola. El camino del edificio Grey hasta Escala no fue lo suficiente me largo porque sabía que Taylor estaba tirando de mí. ¡Bien! El viaje en el ascensor fue un poco mejor que esta mañana, pero aun así no iba tan bien como debería.

Podía oler su perfume antes de verla. Odiaba cuando venía, y empezaba a hacerme sentir que perdía el control. Pensaba que yo le pertenecía incluso cuando le dije lo contrario. ¡Ugh! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que entendiera que no le pertenecía?

-Christian, cariño –ronronea cuando me ve entrar en el salón.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeto. Sé que está sola, pero Dios una mujer no puede captar la indirecta de que no la quiero. Claro, que hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero lo dejé atrás así como la dejé atrás a ella.

-Oh, no estás de buen humor. Bueno quizás pueda ayudarte con eso –dice acercándose a mí.

-No, no necesito tu ayuda. Solo te lo diré una vez, que necesitas Elena –le espetó otra vez. Noto que los dos, Gail y Taylor han desaparecido, esos traidores.

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando como iba la búsqueda de la nueva niñera. Quiero decir que has despedido a todas las que te he presentado para ayudarte –dice y se acerca a mí. Si, solo porque han intentado meterse en mis pantalones en lugar de hacer su trabajo. Quiero decir que fueron contratadas para vigilar a mi hija no a mí.

-Elena, no tengo tiempo para ti a parte del trabajo. Así que dime, esto tiene algo que ver con los Salones porque si no, no dejes que el ascensor se te cierre –digo mientras me acerco a la encimera para coger una botella de vino.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado? –me dice mientras se apoya en la encimera. Nota mental decirle a Gail que lo limpie antes de comer otra vez, realmente no necesito nada de esto ahora mismo.

-No hay un nosotros, y no ha habido nada en seis años. Me ayudaste en una época de mi vida cuando lo necesité, pero todo eso se acabó. Tengo una vida y no estás en ella –digo mientras salgo de la cocina para ir a mi estudio. Enciendo el ordenador para verla coger sus cosas e irse. Lo odio. No estaba con ella de la misma manera en la que ella estaba conmigo. ¡Ugh!

Vi como un rato después Taylor se fue. Iría a buscar a la Señorita Steele a su casa. Gail debe haber notado que quiero algo porque hubo un suave toque en la puerta.

-Pasa –digo. Entra en el cuarto con un pequeño plato con fruta fresca y un bocadillo con otra copa de vino. Oh Dios, como me conoce. Tuve suerte de haberla contratado.

-Señor –dice mientras coloca el plato en mi escritorio.

-Cuando Taylor y Sawyer vuelvan hazles saber que quiero verlos aquí -digo cogiendo el bocadillo.

-Sí, señor –dice y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Gail, solo hazle preguntas a la Señorita Steele. Creo que la prueba recaerá en Gracie –digo mientras sale de la oficina. No tengo nada que hacer excepto esperar a que todos vuelvan. Estoy escribiendo un informe para enviarlo a HR sobre la Señorita Nelson cuando veo a Taylor seguido de la Señorita Steele. Mierda, tiene el pelo castaño. Maldita sea, me siento duro. Sus ojos parecen estar congelados cuando la veo en la pantalla.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	2. Capítulo 2 Christian

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **Siento que haya pasado un mes desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero también estoy traduciendo y adaptando otros fics, por lo que sigo un orden para tenerlos todos al día. Así que voy a intentar subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Christian**

Odiaba que mi cuerpo se sintiera de esta manera. Quiero decir ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer. La miraba fijamente mientras Gail se presentaba y empezaban la entrevista. Taylor entró en el estudio sin ni siquiera tocar porque ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente.

-Señor –dice Taylor sentado delante de mí.

-¿Tienes el acuerdo de confidencialidad hecho? –pregunto.

-Sí, la Sra. Jones limpió la habitación que está al lado de la Gracie para ella, por si acepta el trabajo. Tengo todo el papeleo para una tarjeta de crédito e incluso personal de seguridad –dice sabiendo muy bien que quiero que la traten como a Gracie porque mi hija pasaría mucho tiempo con la niñera y no quería que pasara nada malo.

-Quizás no quiera seguridad, Sawyer puede que sea suficiente para las dos –digo ahora observando como percibe a mi hija cuando entra en el lugar. Sawyer entra en el estudio esperando instrucciones.

-Señor –dice.

-Toma asiento –digo-. Que piensas de la Señorita Steele –continuo.

-Creo que parece bastante tranquila –dice Sawyer mirándonos a Taylor y a mí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luke en eso, parece un poco tímida en la forma en la que se mueve y en cómo se ha presentado –declaró Taylor mientras vemos como Gail se levanta de su lugar dejando el cuarto. Veo a la Señorita Steele hablando con mi hija y veo como Gracie esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces pasa algo que ninguna de las otras niñeras o entrevistadas hicieron, la Señorita Steele se levantó y anduvo hasta sentarse al lado de Gracie.

-Es ella –digo.

-Parece que ha cautivado a Gracie –dice Sawyer mientras empiezo a ponerme de pie.

-Gracias caballeros –digo carraspeando y preparándome para enfrentarme a la mujer en el otro cuarto, los dos hombres salen antes de que tenga las agallas para salir de ahí. Quiero decir, vamos es solo otra mujer, y está en mi casa. Vamos Grey.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina para ver a Taylor echarle una mirada a Gail y después ver como Sawyer entra en el cuarto de seguridad. Taylor se mueve por el gran cuarto y carraspea mientras yo lo sigo. Veo estupefacto como la Señorita Steele y Gracie están silenciosas trabajando en algo. Entonces Gracie mira hacia nosotros y salta.

-Papi –dice mientras la cojo y me siento en el sofá enfrente del que estaban sentadas. Veo como la comprensión pasa por la Señorita Steele. No parece contenta por ello.

-Señorita Steele –digo extendiendo mi mano como una ofrenda de paz sin saber que hice para que ahora pareciera incómoda, cuando hace unos momentos parecía feliz.

-Sr. Grey, tiene una casa maravillosa –dice apartando su mano demasiado pronto de la mía. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron. La sensación de cosquilleo fue directamente a mi ingle, otra vez no. ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer? Siento que me derrumbo bajo su hechizo.

-Sr. Grey, la cena ya está lista –dice Gail entrando en el cuarto. Gracie vuelve a mirar a la Señorita Steele.

-¿Puede quedarse Ana a cenar? –pregunta saltando de mi regazo.

-¿Ana? –pregunto haciéndome el tonto.

-Papi, Ana es la niñera –dice acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano hacia la cocina sin ni siquiera esperar a mi respuesta.

-Bueno, si ella quiere –murmuro cuando ya están casi fuera del cuarto.

-No quiero molestar, de verdad –dice deteniéndose, pero sin soltar la mano de Gracie. Me gustó eso, parecía que quería estar ahí por ella.

-Creo que estaría bien, le daría algo de tiempo para conocernos mejor –digo intentando relajar la tensión de mi ingle.

Una vez estamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor, Gracie empieza a contarle a la Señorita Steele todo sobre su vida, desde el colegio hasta sus cosas favoritas, lo que no le gusta y como siempre va un paso por delante de Sawyer. Yo solo las escucho hablar. Nunca había visto a nadie tener tanto interés en mi hija excepto por mi familia.

La Señorita Steele parece estar aguantando cada palabra que dice Gracie. Ni siquiera he notado que Gail se llevaba los platos y colocaba un trozo de tarta con un poco de helado de vainilla en su lugar. Estoy tan absorto con esa mujer de pelo castaño que estoy soñando despierto.

 _-Señor –dice mientras se inclina hacia delante sobre el sofá de cuero marrón en mi cuarto de juegos. La cojo de la trenza y tiró de ella. Deja escapar un gemido. Cojo el látigo que estaba en mi mano y lo paso por su espalda._

 _-¡Calla! –pido mientras la azoto con el látigo en su trasero haciéndola saltar un poco por el impacto y el sonido. Reviso las ataduras y masajeo con mis dedos la zona de su clítoris haciendo que se humedezca, preparándola para mis bolas de platas._

-Papi –escucho cuando mi ensoñación acaba, por la peculiar mirada de interés de mi hija.

-Huh –consigo decir.

-¿Estabas durmiendo papi?, estás babeando –dice haciendo que me limpie. Maldita sea, estaba soñando con la mujer que se encuentra justo delante de mi hija de 7 años, soy un padre horrible.

-Sí, creo que lo estaba. He tenido un día muy ocupado, pero tú también. Gail –la llamó.

-Señor –dice entrando en el comedor.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Gracie con su baño? Necesito tener hablar con la Señorita Steele y ver qué planes tiene –digo levantándome para besar a mi pequeña.

-Sí, señor –dice Gail tomando la mano de Gracie.

-¿Vendrás a leerme un cuento antes de irme a dormir? –pregunta mientras camino alrededor de la mesa.

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí tan pronto como acabe con la Señorita Steele –digo mientras veo cómo se va con Gail-. ¿Señorita Steele podría venir a mi estudio? –digo extendiéndole la mano. Ella se levanta, pero no toma mi mano. Abro la puerta y me voy hasta mi asiento. Ella se sienta en una de las sillas delante de mí.

-Me gustaría el trabajo, pero no creo que pueda trabajar para usted Sr. Grey –dice sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué cojones? Aceptaría el trabajo, pero no lo hará por mí. ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgarme?

-¿Por qué? –espeto.

-Es usted un hombre mezquino –dice aun mirando sus mano.

-Ni siquiera la conozco y aun así está juzgándome –digo cabreado. Ahora mismo solo quiero azotarla en el trasero con el látigo.

-Mi amiga vino el otro día a su casa y después de la entrevista y lloró hasta quedarse dormida porque usted fue mezquino con ella –espeta mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mierda. Estoy intentando pensar en la entrevista.

-Katherine Kavanagh -digo recordando las preguntas que me hizo y como me molesto especialmente cuando me preguntó si era gay o no.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga y mi compañera de piso –dice recogiendo su bolso del suelo. Estaba de pie a punto de salir por la puerta. Iba a irse de mi vida y por una razón egoísta, no podía dejar que se marchara. La necesitaba.

-Por favor, espere –digo levantándome para detenerla-. Solo escúcheme y decida –digo acompañándola hasta su asiento.

-Tiene cinco minutos –dice sentándose otra vez.

-Parece una buena mujer, y a mi hija le gusta de verdad. Haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. He entrevistado a muchas niñeras y usted parece que ha encajado con ella muy bien. Quiero decir que está su nivel. Nadie más se había atrevido a ir hasta ella, solo se quedaban cerca o sentadas delante de ella, no como usted –digo pasando las manos por mi pelo.

-Apuesto a que hay niñeras más cualificadas que yo –susurra.

-Probablemente, pero vi un destello en los ojos de Gracie esta tarde que no había visto en mucho tiempo. De verdad que le gusta. Por favor considere el trabajo por Gracie, no por mí –dije intentando tener algo de control. Mi mente era un caos por su culpa y me estaba volviendo loco.

-Está bien, lo pensaré –dice.

-Bien, la Sra. Jones ya le ha explicado los requisitos para el trabajo así que eso ya está. Tendrá beneficios privilegiados, podrá utilizar unos de los coches del garaje, una Blackbery, una habitación, comidas con nosotros y esta tarjeta –digo deslizándole la Amex. La mira por un momento y después a mí.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta.

-Tengo una cuenta para que pueda comprar las cosas que necesita para su habitación, o si está fuera con Gracie y quiere algo, es para eso –digo mirando el acuerdo.

-¿Todo esto está incluido en el salario? –pregunta.

-No, el salario es de 15.000 dólares al mes, esto es aparte –digo. Ella me mira perpleja.

-No necesito todas estas cosas extras –dice en voz baja.

-Lo sé, pero siempre trato al personal con respeto. Señorita Steele, lo que le estoy dando puedo permitirlo. Sé que no irá a comprar por diversión, pero tiene necesidades y quizá quiera algo y esto es para esas ocasiones –digo suavemente. Ella solo asiente.

-Está bien –dice.

-Necesito que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad y algún papel más –digo dándole varios papeles. Empieza a leer los papeles y a firmarlos. Después de haber firmado el último, me los da. Busco en mi mesa y sacó la Blackberry para dársela.

-Puedo darle las buenas noches a Gracie –dice suavemente.

-Por supuesto, le mostraré también su cuarto. Supongo que puede traer sus cosas cuando tenga un día libre –digo mientras vamos hasta su habitación.

Entra en el cuarto, está pintado de un azul claro. Hay una cama grande en el centro de la habitación. Tiene un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche y suficiente espacio para poner lo que quiera. En su cama hay un portátil que está encendido esperando a ser usado.

-Esto es demasiado –dice con la voz ronca.

-No, no lo es. Quiero asegurarme de que está cómoda. Esto no es nada –digo acercándome a ella, pero me detengo porque recuerdo que no es mía.

-Gracias –dice suavemente.

-Como aún está en la universidad, quizás quiera una mesa y otras cosas para que sea más personal –digo.

-Sí, señor –dice sin saber cómo me afectan esas palabras.

-Porque no le da las buenas noches a Gracie y nos vemos mañana –digo saliendo de la habitación. Los dos vamos hasta la puerta de al lado y Gracie hace que le lea un cuento y después se despide. Acompaño a la Señorita Steele hasta el ascensor.

-Buenas noches –digo y veo como Sawyer entra en el ascensor con ella.

-Usted también, señor –dice cuando las puertas se cierran. Maldita sea. Nunca me había sentido tan perdido o necesitado antes. Voy hasta mi cuarto de baño y me desvisto. Me meto debajo del agua caliente y empiezo a masturbarme, algo que no había hecho desde que era un adolescente. Después me dirijo hacia la cama y por una vez soñé, con la Señorita Steele, sin pesadillas que normalmente tengo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ana

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Ana**

Está bien, que es lo que me ha hecho decir que "si" a cenar con los Grey. Oh, cierto, la pequeña que está sentada junto a mí. Parece que consigue lo que quiere. También me gusta el hecho de que tiene a todo el mundo en el apartamento justo donde ella quieren que estén. Durante la cena aprendí mucho más sobre ella de lo que una persona debería saber. Miré al Sr. Grey unas cuantas veces pero parecía metido en su propio mundo.

Es difícil de creer que aún no tenga treinta años, parece como si hubiera tenido que creer muy rápido. He querido preguntarle varias veces donde estaba la madre de Gracie, pero pensé que lo mejor era no preguntar. Pensé unas cuantas veces en ella, es una niña hermosa. No podía entender como alguien pudiera dejarla.

-Papi –no fue hasta que Gracie dijo esa palabra que lo volví a mirar. Estaba babeando. Quería echarme a reír, pero no quería pensar en lo que pasaba por su mente que le hubiera hecho babear.

-Huh –murmuró antes de mirar a su hija.

-¿Estabas durmiendo papi?, estás babeando –dijo haciendo que él le diera una pequeña sonrisa mientras cogía la servilleta y se limpiaba.

-Sí, creo que lo estaba. He tenido un día muy ocupado, pero tú también. Gail –la llamó mirando por todo el comedor, pero sin verla.

-Señor –dijo entrando en el comedor.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Gracie con su baño? Necesito hablar con la Señorita Steele y ver qué planes tiene –dice mientras besa suavemente la cabeza de su hija.

-Sí, señor –dice Gail mientras toma a Gracie de la mano.

-¿Vendrás a leerme un cuento antes de irme a dormir? –dice mientras da la vuelta alrededor de la mesa.

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí tan pronto como acabe con la Señorita Steele –dice-. ¿Señorita Steele puede venir a mi estudio? –dice extendiendo la mano.

Por supuesto lo rechazo. ¿Por qué querría tocarlo? He escuchado lo que la gente piensa de él e incluso hablé con Kate de él desde que lo entrevistó.

-Me gustaría el trabajo, pero no creo que pueda trabajar para usted Sr. Grey –digo mientras me siento en una de las sillas delante de él.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta perplejo. No creo que le siente bien esa cara. Puede que haga que la gente caiga a sus pies como si fuera una especie de Dios o algo así, pero yo no caeré ante los actos de ese hombre. Es cierto, todos los hombres actúan para conseguir algo, y parece que él tiene una hija para hacer ese trabajo.

-Es usted un hombre mezquino –digo mirando mis manos porque parece tener una reacción extraña ante mis palabras.

-Ni siquiera la conozco y aun así está juzgándome –dice cabreado. Parece que tiene múltiples personalidades.

-Mi amiga vino el otro día a su casa y después de la entrevista lloró hasta quedarse dormida porque usted fue mezquino con ella –digo sabiendo que dos pueden jugar al mismo juego. Me rio por mis palabras sabiendo muy bien que Katherine no hizo eso. De hecho estaba muy sorprendida por algunas cosas que no quiso contestar, pero mi favorita fue la descripción de la forma en la que reaccionó cuando le preguntó si era gay. Tenía una mirada de conmoción y pura rabia brillando en sus ojos.

-Katherine Kavanagh –dice.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga y mi compañera de piso –digo recogiendo mi bolso y levantándome para irme del cuarto.

-Por favor, espere –dice mientras se interpone entre mi salida y yo-. Solo escúcheme y decida –dice llevándome hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Tiene cinco minutos –digo sentándome. Tendría que haberme ido en ese momento, pero su hija me gustaba y parecía confiar en mí de verdad.

-Parece una buena mujer, y a mi hija le gusta de verdad. Haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. He entrevistado a muchas niñeras y usted parece que ha encajado con ella muy bien. Quiero decir que está a su nivel, nadie más se había atrevido a ir hasta ella, solo se quedaban cerca o sentadas delante de ella, no como usted –dice mientras se pasea las manos por su desordenado pelo. Probablemente hace eso más veces.

-Apuesto a que hay niñeras más cualificadas que yo –murmuro intentando no sonar demasiado interesada.

-Probablemente, pero vi un destello en los ojos de Gracie esta tarde que no había visto en mucho tiempo. De verdad que le gusta. Por favor considere el trabajo por Gracie, no por mí –dice mientras se remueve en su asiento.

-Está bien, lo pensaré –digo sabiendo que si me pidiera firmar algo lo haría, no por él, sino por ella. Necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y por alguna razón me escogió a mí. Puede que no sea la mejor niñera, desde el momento en el que realmente no he hecho ese tipo de cosa, pero se cómo cuidar de una niña. Cuide a niños durante el instituto.

-Bien, la Sra. Jones ya le ha explicado los requisitos para el trabajo así que eso ya está. Tendrá beneficios privilegiados, podrá utilizar uno de los coches del garaje, una Blackberry, una habitación, comidas con nosotros y esta tarjeta –dice mientras me desliza una tarjeta negra. En realidad no entiendo porque necesito una tarjeta de crédito si solo tengo que recogerla.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto con la tarjeta en la mano.

-Tengo una cuenta bancaria para que pueda comprar las cosas que necesita para su habitación, o si está fuera con Gracie y quiere algo, es para eso –dice mientras coge más papeles.

-¿Todo esto está incluido en el salario? –pregunto sin saber realmente que esperar. Supongo que quizás debería haberle pregunto más a Kate sobre este tipo de cosas.

-No, el salario es de 15.000 dólares al mes, esto es aparte –dice mientras mi boca se abre. Va a pagarme 15.000 dólares al mes solo por cuidar de su hija unas cuantas horas al día y los fines de semana. ¿Este hombre es real?

-No necesito todas estas cosas extras –digo avergonzada.

-Lo sé, pero siempre trato al personal con respeto. Señorita Steele, lo que le estoy dando puedo permitirlo. Sé que no irá a comprar por diversión, pero tiene necesidades y quizá quiera algo y esto es para esas ocasiones –dice suavemente quizás un poco más suave. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir con la cabeza intentando asimilar todo lo que está diciendo.

-Está bien –digo intentando controlar mi voz.

-Necesito que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad y algún papel más –dice mientras me lo acerca. Me tomo mi tiempo mientras leo con cuidado y después empiezo a firmar. Me di cuenta de que puedo terminar mi contrato cuando yo quiera, así que al menos tengo alguna forma de salir de ésta. Cuando firmo el último papel se los entrego. Busca en su cajón y saca un móvil para dármelo. Miro el teléfono y me doy cuenta de que es caro. Maldita sea, odio las cosas como éstas.

-Puedo darle las buenas noches a Gracie –digo suavemente antes de darme cuenta de que las palabras han salido de mi boca.

-Por supuesto, le mostraré también su cuarto. Supongo que puede traer sus cosas cuando tenga un día libre –dice mientras salimos de su estudio y vamos hacia el doy cuenta de que la primera puerta es la de Gracie, pero él me dirige hacia la siguiente habitación.

Estoy enamorada con el suave color azul pintado en las paredes del cuarto en cuanto entro. La habitación es probablemente más grande que la de Kate y la mía en su apartamento. La cama está en mitad de la pared de ventanas, pero puedo moverla hacia la pared con la puerta para poder mirar por la ventana. Hay un pequeño armario y una mesita de noche. Hay suficiente espacio para una mesa o incluso una pequeña área para sentarse. Había tantas opciones para esta habitación. Vi el portátil en la cama cuando fui a mirar por la ventana.

-Esto es demasiado –digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no lo es. Quiero asegurarme de que está cómoda. Esto no es nada –dice acercándose a mí, pero se detiene.

-Gracias –digo.

-Como aún está en la universidad, quizás quiera una mesa y otras cosas para que sea más personal –dice. Por suerte ya había pensado en eso.

-Porque no le da las buenas noches a Gracie y nos vemos mañana –dice mientras salimos de la habitación. Los dos fuimos hasta la habitación de Gracie para ver que ya estaba esperando a su padre, pero cuando me vio casi saltó de la cama. Le leí parte del capítulo de la historia que estaban leyendo y después el Sr. Grey leyó la otra. Me acompañó hasta el ascensor.

-Buenas noches –dice cuando un hombre entra conmigo.

-Usted también, señor –digo mientras se cierran las puertas.

-Señorita Steele –dice el hombre junto a mí mientras extiende su mano. Se la estrechó

-Sabe mi nombre, ¿no debería saber yo el suyo? –digo mirándolo directamente.

-Claro, por supuesto donde están mis modales. Soy Sawyer –dice cuando las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a abrir.

-¿Nombre o apellido? –pregunto intentando entender la situación.

-Apellido –dice mientras saca unas llaves y las luces del vehículo delante de nosotros parpadean. Parece el mismo todoterreno con el que el Sr. Taylor me recogió.

-¿Usted es el guardaespaldas de Gracie, y ahora también el mío? –pregunto.

-Sí, señora –dice y se dirige hacia el tráfico.

-Mi nombre es Ana o Señorita Steele, no señora –digo un poco agitada por sus palabras. Miro por la ventana mientras conduce hasta que al final llegamos delante del apartamento de Kate.

-La recogeré mañana sobre las 6 en punto, así llegará a tiempo para ayudar a Gracie con su rutina matinal –dice mientras sale del todoterreno y abre la puerta para mí.

-Bien –murmuro.

-Señorita Steele, buenas noches –dice antes de volver a entrar en el todoterreno y alejarse. Me quedo con una extraña sensación y no estoy preparada para la entrevista de Kate cuando abra la puerta del apartamento. Me tomo mi tiempo subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta sabiendo muy bien que Kate probablemente está esperándome. Estaba en el sofá rodeada de papeles y artículos escribiendo en el ordenador. Me mira arqueando una ceja.

-¿Conseguiste el trabajo?

-Si –digo intentando pasar por su lado, pero entonces me detiene.

-Cuéntame –insiste. La miro sabiendo que no lo dejará pasar. Así que me siento en la silla.

-Es Christian Grey –digo mientras veo como sus ojos casi se salen de su cara.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo 4 AnaChristian

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Ana**

Conocía la mirada de Kate cuando dije que trabajaría para Christian Grey. Era la mirada que tenía antes de que sucediera algo en la historia que estaba trabajando. Estaba a punto de de conseguir algo y yo era su entrada para la fiesta.

-¿Tú qué? –jadeó después de un minuto.

-Acepté el trabajo para ser la niñera de su hija –respondí.

-Así que los rumores sobre que tiene una hija son ciertos. Quiero decir que claro que se le ha visto con una niña, pero nunca se mencionó que fuera suya. Uau, ¿sabes que eso podría ser la primera página de un artículo? Podría ser grandioso para mi carrera –dijo cuando tuve que devolverla a la realidad.

-Kate, no hay ninguna historia. Trabajo para él. Tendrás que buscar tu exclusiva en otra manera –espeté un poco agitada por lo que quería hacer. Quiero decir, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar y considerar que no era solo sobre él, también había una niña de siete años. Eso es lo que más me molestó.

-Steele, debe haber alguna razón por la que casi nunca sale con ella, quiero decir vamos –se quejó.

-He dicho que no, no te ayudaré a conseguir tu historia. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana –dije poniéndome en pie y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. No me lo iba a llevar todo porque quizás necesitaría volver aquí para estar a solas o para pasar tiempo con Kate. No estaba preparada para abandonar toda mi vida ahora y parecía que era lo único que podía conservar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve empaquetando las cosas o decidiendo que querría llevarme, pero sentía que alguien me estaba observando.

-¿Te estás mudando? –preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-No realmente, el trabajo requiere que viva allí. Aun así, solo me llevaré lo que necesito porque éste es el lugar que siento que es mi casa –digo mientras me acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Espero que no te conviertas en una esnob –dijo Kate mientras me pasaba un bote de Ben and Jerry's. me eché a reír porque nos pasamos muchas noches comiendo helado y estresándonos por la universidad. Me conocía no como una mejor amiga, sino como una hermana. Pasábamos muchas noches hablando y haciendo planes para la siguiente semana.

No estaba segura de la hora que era hasta que unos toques en la puerta me despertaron. Me puse el albornoz y fui a responder a la puerta. Cuando la abrí vi el reloj de la cocina, eran las seis. Sabía exactamente quien estaba en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Señorita Steele –me saludó Sawyer con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Ya lo tengo todo preparado, solo tengo que vestirme –dije mirando entre la puerta y él.

-¿Cinco minutos serán suficientes? –preguntó mientras entraba. Solo pude asentir. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí de pie mientras yo volvía a mi habitación y ponía unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter azul. Me cepillé el pelo rápidamente y me lo recogí. Cogí mi maleta y mi bolso de viaje dirigiéndome al salón. Kate estaba ahí hablando con Sawyer, pero no sacándole mucha información.

Cuando mis cosas estuvieron en el maletero del todoterreno, él se colocó en el asiento del conductor y empezó a hablar con alguien por teléfono. Observé el cielo de Seattle y vi como el solo salía. Todas las diferentes tonalidades de rojo, naranja y amarillo parecían tan brillantes a esa hora de la mañana. No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al garaje hasta que sentí que el coche se detenía.

-Señorita Steele –dijo Sawyer abriendo la puerta. Cogió mis dos bolsas y me llevó hasta el ascensor. El trayecto hasta el apartamento fue en silencio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron un pequeño cuerpo saltó en el ascensor y unos ojos bien abiertos y despiertos me miraron.

-Has vuelto –dice Grace mientras me abraza. Sawyer nos mira y sacude la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora tengo que vigilarlas a las dos –escucho que murmura mientras sale del ascensor con mis cosas.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? –pregunto mientras ella me toma la mano y salimos del ascensor juntas, ganándonos una mirada extraña de su padre mientras nos dirigimos al salón.

-Gracie, ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Quería estar preprada para cuando Ana llegara esta mañana –dice sonrojándose. Me siento mal por ella al estar en esa posición.

-Señorita Grey, su desayuno está listo –dice la señora Jones entrando en el salón.

-Si, señora. ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros? –me pregunta. No quiero herir sus sentimientos diciendo que no, así que solo asiento y dejo que me lleve hasta la cocina.

Gracie se sentó en la barra de la cocina entre su padre y yo. La señora Jones dejó unos platos con tortitas y huevos delante de cada uno de nosotros. Vi un poco de fruta fresca y lo cogí a la vez que el señor Grey y nuestras manos se tocaron. Sentí una sensación de cosquilleo en mi mano y la aparté rápidamente.

-Lo siento –susurré.

-No tienes por qué, comeremos juntos muchas veces, así que está bien –dice acercándome el bol hacia mi después de coger algunas uvas. Cogí unas cuantas fresas y un poco de naranjas antes de dejarlo otra vez en mitad de la repisa.

-¿Dónde comen los demás? –pregunto.

-Los empleados tienen sus propios cuartos en el otro lado del apartamento –dice pasando la página de su periódico.

-Yo soy una empleada, debería estar comiendo ahí –digo sonrojándome un poco avergonzada.

-No, papi –grita Gracie apartando el plato que tiene delante.

-Gracie, no me grites. Creo que ya te dije que la señorita Steele, es bienvenida a comer con nosotros siempre que te comportes, por favor siéntate y termina el desayuno –dice el señor Grey acercándole el plato. La señora Jones vuelve a entrar en el cuarto. Apartó la silla y empiezo a recoger mi plato.

-Puedo hacerlo yo señorita Steele –dice cogiendo el plato.

-Puedo lavar mis platos –digo intentando coger mi plato.

-Señorita Steele, ¿puedo tener unas palabras con usted en mi despacho? –dice el señor Grey levantándose y mirándome.

-Está bien –digo siguiéndolo a su estudio como una niña pequeña que tiene que ir al despacho del director.

-Creo que tenemos que aclarar unas cuantas cosa –dice sentándose.

-Como qué –espetó mientras tomó asiento. Me mira como si lo hubiera golpeado, pero antes de responder sacude la cabeza.

-No solo eres una empleada. Creo que ya sabes que mi hija te considera su amiga, así que mientras ella desee que estés con nosotros lo estarás. Además, el trabajo de la señora Jones es el de ama de llaves, ella cocina y limpia. Ese es su trabajo. Si quisiera cocinar algo u hornear por favor, aclárelo con ella. No quiero que se sienta fuera de lugar, ahora también es su casa –dice mientras me mira.

-Sí, señor –digo.

-Está bien, este fin de semana irá con Gracie a casa de mis padres. Ella pasa tres fines de semana con ellos y yo la tengo el último fin de semana del mes. Hay una persona que viene y se queda conmigo el tiempo que ella está en casa de mis padres –dice dejando unos cuantos papeles en la mesa.

-¿Siempre voy a estar con ella? –pregunto.

-Si deciden que no la necesitan será bienvenida para volver a quí. Espero que este fin de semana se quede con ella. No sé si sabe esto o no, pero Gracie es una niña inteligente. Solo le cuesta hacer amigos, pero parece que con usted se lleva bien desde el primer momento en el que se sentó con ella. Espero que la ayude a salir de su concha –dice levantándose.

-Sí, señor –digo otra vez. Salgo del estudio para encontrarme con Gracie con la oreja pegada a la puerta-. Te pillé –digo ayudándola a levantar, pero sale corriendo. Decido perseguirla hasta que me choco con Taylor.

-Señorita Steele –dice ayudándome a levantar.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba intentando atrapar a Gracie –murmuró al ver al señor Grey mirándonos intensamente.

 **FSN**

 **Christian**

Sabía que contándole a la señorita Steele sobre Gracie le ayudaría a entender mejor a mi hija, pero no estoy preparado para que sepa sobre mi sórdido estilo de vida y lo jodido que estoy. A Gracie le gustaba como una amiga y necesitaba una, así que no iba a asustarla. Además había algo en esa mujer, más de lo que se podía ver. La forma en la que decía, "si, señor" hacía que mi miembro latiera. Quiero decir, que quizás es lo que necesitaba, pero no podía tenerla.

Estoy estupefacto al ver a la señorita Steele en el suelo y Taylor ayudándola a levantarse. Solo el pensar en sus manos sosteniéndola me enfurece. Levanta la mirada y me ve. No había nada entre ellos, pero aun así sus manos…

-Esa niña es difícil de atrapar –digo mientras ella se da la vuelta y me mira.

-Ya lo veo –dice cuando los dos vemos a Gracie acompañada de Sawyer. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento.

-La atrapé antes de que se fuera, señor –dice mientras miro a Gracie que me sonríe con una ceja arqueada desafiándome para ver que digo.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos –digo, dejando pasar todo este lío.

-Vamos, Ana –grita Gracie cogiendo la mano de Ana y salir corriendo por donde acababa de entrar Sawyer. Ana sería mi perdición.

Sawyer llevó a la señorita Steele y a Gracie a la escuela, mientras Taylor me llevaba al trabajo. Mi mente estaba muy lejos cuando miré por la ventana de mi oficina estaba casi oscuro. Recogí mis cosas y fui con Tayor hasta el garaje. Mi fin de semana empezaría en unas horas. Podría limpiarme de Anastasia Steele y hundirme profundamente en Laura.

Cuando llegué a casa fui a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Fui al cuarto de juegos y encontré a Laura arrodillada esperándome. Sentí mi polla empezar a endurecerse al pensar en el control que tendría sobre ella. Empecé a levantarla cogiéndola de la trenza y la llevé hasta el banco de cuero marrón y esposarla en su lugar. Estaba muy duro y necesitaría varias actividades para que bajarla, pero mi mente seguía en la mujer castaña de ojos azules que cuidaba a mi hija. Mierda, iba a ser un fin de semana largo.

 **FFN**

 **Ana**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a trabajar para Christian Grey y han sido las mejores y peores dos semanas de mi vida. He disfrutado trabajando con su hija, pero él parece frío y distante, y en ocasiones da miedo. Después por la noche escuché gritos que provenían de su habitación, pero nadie mencionó nada. He pasado tiempo con Jose y Kate, pero no tanto como me gustaría. Ahora estoy esperando a Gracie y Sawyer para salir de la escuela.

Este fin de semana iremos a casa de Grace y Carrick. Son una gente maravillosa y unos padres muy amorosos. Me gustan. La forma en la que tratan a Gracie, puedes decir lo importante que es para ellos. No hablan mucho del señor Grey excepto cuando sus otros hijos, Mia y Elliott están cerca. Me gustan. Los dos son muy diferentes del señor Grey.

-Ana, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras esta tarde? –pregunta Grace cuando salgo del todoterreno. Le doy un sonrisa grande cuando tomó la mano de Gracie y la ayudo a salir del todoterreno.

-Bien. Aunque la universidad estuvo aburrida –digo con una ligera sonrisa petulante.

-Apuesto a que fue el profesor de inglés –dice cuando se ríe. Le he contado en varias ocasiones lo aburrido que es el profesor. Ella me contó que normalmente todo el mundo tiene al menos un profesor así en su vida. Me contó una historia sobre uno de sus profesores que era tan mayor y aburrido que todos sus alumnos aprobaban la asignatura tanto si acudían a clase como si no. Las dos nos echamos a reír. Era alguien con quien conectaba bien.

Gracie me llevó hasta su habitación. Compartíamos cuarto, lo que estaba bien para mí, pero al señor Grey no le gustó la idea al principio. Aunque, su hija de siete años lo engañó para que pensara que era su idea. Su madre y ella se rieron mucho al ver como podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión y cambiar sus palabras. Había dos camas juntas en la habitación con una mesita de noche separándolas, un escritorio, y una televisión plana en la pared. Utilizaba el escritorio muchas veces para hacer los trabajos de la universidad mientras Gracie pasaba tiempo con sus abuelos fuera o se echaba en la cama a leer.

-Abuela, no me encuentro bien –dijo mientras soltaba mi mano. Me dí cuenta de que estaba caliente, pero no pensé que fuera nada. Grace le puso la mano en la frente y luego la levantó, pero Gracie me buscó a mí. Podía sentir la silenciosa súplica de Gracie así que la cargué y la metí en la casa. Grace nos llevó hasta una pequeña habitación pasada la cocina que parecía ser su estudio.

-Déjala aquí –dijo señalando la mesa para que la sentara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Gracie se inclinó y vomitó. Por suerte solo me manchó los zapatos, lo que creo que estaba intentando evitar. Empezó a sollozar en mi hombro. La sostuve meciéndola suavemente hasta que se calmó

-¿Por qué no se toma un baño? Le he preprado uno en su habitación. Si está enferma creo que lo mejor será que no estés con ella –dijo Gace con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que no quería que me fuera, pero tampoco me quería enferma. La llevé hasta el cuarto de baño y me despedí en voz baja para volver al cuarto donde Grace estaba esperando.

-La cuidaré bien Ana. Si no fuera un resfriado o un virus te diría que te quedarás, pero no creo que quieras enfermarte para tus finales –dice suavemente.

-No, no querría perderme ninguno. Solo me siento mal por dejarla enferma –digo honestamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora ella quiere que estés bien y no enferma –dice sonriendo. Asiento y recojo mis cosas, y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con Mia que acaba de entrar en la casa.

-Ana, ¿a dónde vas? –pregunta.

-Gracie está enferma y vuelvo al apartamento a estudiar –digo cuando Sawyer entra en el cuarto.

-Oh, pensé que tendríamos un fin de semana de chicas, pero supongo que con Gracie enferma estudiar es mucho más divertido –dice con una sonrisa. Me echó a reír mientras Sawyer me coje las cosa. Le doy un abrazo de despedida y le prometo un almuerzo la semana siguiente. Me siento un poco incómoda al volver al apartamento, pero Kate no está en casa y no quiero estar en el apartamento sola.

Sawyer llama a Taylor para hacerle saber que vuelvo y contarle al señor Grey que Gracie estaba enferma, pero que su madre la estaba cuidando. De vuelta Sawyer se detuvo en un Starbucks y me compró mi bebida favorita, frappe Mocha de caramelo. Me sorprende lo relajado que está al tener que detenerse y hacer algo así sin hacer un millones de preguntas. Mientras aparca en el garaje, veo un coche rojo aparacado cerca de los coches del señor Grey. Genial, acabo de recordar que su amigo está aquí. Por fin descubriría el misterio del señor Grey, gay o no. ¡Ugh! Kate mataría por estar aquí en este momento.


	5. Capítulo 5 ChristianAna

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **Christian**

¡Maldita sea! Tenía a Laura colgada para tirármela, pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas. Decidí darle una tunda, un poco para darle algo en lo que pensar. Una vez que acabé de azotarla jugué un poco con ella antes de que llegará al orgasmo y la llevé a su cuarto. Necesitaba algo de beber para calmar mis nervios. He estado así desde que la señorita Steele llegó a nuestras vidas. Pero mas desde que vi las manos de Taylor sobre ella. Quiero decir sé que está enamorado de Gail, pero aun así me molestaba.

-Señor –dice Taylor cuando entro en la cocina. Estaba sorprendido al ver a Sawyer detrás de él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –le dije a Sawyer.

-La señorita Steele está aquí –dice Sawyer cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué está aquí y no con mis padres? –le preguntó un poco cabreado.

-Gracie está enferma, así que su madre la envió de vuelta. La señorita Steele tiene los exámenes finales cerca y la señora Grey razonó con ella convenciéndola de que no haría nada si Gracie estaba enferma –dice Sawyer mirando el suelo.

-Mierda –digo dándome la vuelta y apretando la copa de vino en mi mano y sintiendo el quemazón bajar por mi garganta. Esto no es algo que quisiera ver. No quería que pensara mal de mí, por lo que tenía actuar fríamente con ella, pero todo el tiempo anhelando su toque.

-¿Desea que hagamos algo? –pregunta Taylor y hace que Sawyer se vaya.

-No –digo saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndome hacia mi estudio. Miro el reloj y llamo a mi madre. Sé que aun estará levantada.

-Christian –dice después del segundo toque.

-¿Cómo está Gracie? –pregunto suavemente intentando mantener la calma en mi voz. Quería gritarle por no mantener a la señorita Steele ahí, pero sabía que mi madre tenía razón. Si estaba enferma nadie podría cuidar a Gracie.

-Por fin se ha dormido. No estaba muy feliz de que hiciera que Ana se fuera, aunque intenté razonar con ella explicándole que también podría ponerse enferma –dijo mi madre echándose a reír.

-Mamá, la próxima vez quiero que la señorita Steele se quedé aunque Gracie esté enferma. Le pago para que cuide de mi hija –le digo.

-Christian, Ana no es ningún acuerdo de trabajo. Es un ser humano y necesita tiempo para ella. Creo que deberías ser más amable con ella, cuida muy bien de Gracie. Tu hija la ve más a ella que a ti –me dijo respondiéndome. Sé que tiene razón, pero ahora mismo necesito mi control.

-Si te sientes así quizás deberías enviar a Sawyer para que la recoja –le respondí de mala gana.

-No quería decir eso. Christian a veces lo único que necesita es a ti, es todo lo que quiero decir. Sé que la amas, pero amarla no es lo único que necesita. Oh, odio cortar la conversación, pero necesito irme –dijo acabando la conversación.

-Adiós –dije mientras colgaba el teléfono. Estoy más frustrado que antes de llamarla. Subo las escaleras para ver a Laura que está durmiendo. Mientras me acercó a las ventanas escucho una risa en la oficina de seguridad. Voy hasta mi estudio y enciendo el ordenador. La señorita Steele está en el cuarto con Taylor y Sawyer. Parece que ha estado trabajando en algo por los libros que tiene delante de ella, pero estaba esuchando atentamente a Sawyer que le estaba contando algo. Entonces ella empezó a escribir.

Me molesta que pueda relajarse tan fácilmente con ellos, pero no conmigo. Supongo que es mi culpa, intento mantener una distancia con la gente. Demonios, mi madre me acaba de reñir por hacer eso con mi hija. Miro la fotografía de Gracie que está en mi mesa y odio a su madre por hacerme esto. Amo a mi hija, pero a veces cuando la miro veo a su madre. Se me revuelve el estómago porque no soy mejor de lo que fue mi madre. Estoy lastimando a una niña inocente. ¡Mierda!

FSN

 **Ana**

Sentí como Sawyer y Taylor estaban manteniéndome vigilada más de lo que deberían, pero también me gustó la ayuda que recibí de Sawyer con mi trabajo de Inglés. ¿Quién habría pensado que un guardaespaldas privado estaría tan interesado en la literatura? Ahora mismo era mi salvavidas para mi trabajo final de literatura para intentar hacer una conexión entre la edad real y ficticia de Poe. Algunos de sus pensamientos estaban un poco fuera de si pero me ayudó a mantener la mente abierta.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir –digo mirando el reloj que está en la pared. Era pasada la medianoche y planeaba ir a desayunar con Mia, pero no sería capaz si estos chicos me mantenían despierta hasta tarde.

Mientras salía del cuarto me di cuenta de que el Sr. Grey estaba tocando su piano. No quería molestarlo así que pase rápidamente por su lado y fui a mi habitación.

Necesitaba saber como estaba Gracie, así que marqué el número de Grace aun sabiendo que era bastante tarde. Me lo pensé otra vez mientras sonaba el teléfono cuando respondieron.

-Hola –dijo cuando respondió.

-Lo siento por llamar tan tarde. Solo quería saber como estaba Gracie –digo suavemente.

-Oh, Ana, lo ha pasado mal pensando que la habías dejado, pero la he tranquilizado –responde.

-¿Debería pasarme por ahí? –preguntó ya cambiada con la ropa y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-No, hace una hora que le ha bajado la fiebre y ahora mismo está durmiendo. Estoy contenta de que hayas llamado para saber como está, pero ahora mismo está durmiendo y probablemente también lo hará la mayor parte del día siguiente –dice.

-Creo que me acercaré para verla después de desayunar con Mia –digo acostándome en mi cama.

-Creo que eso estará bien –declara susurrando mientras le susurra algo a alguien.

-Ya nos veremos mañana –digo mientras ella se despide y cuelga. Descanso poco por la noche y escucho gritos y maldiciones que vienen del cuarto del Sr. Grey sobre las tres de la mañana, así que me levantó para ver como se encuentra. Cuando estoy a punto de tocar la puerta una mano me coge y me aleja. Estoy a punto de gritar, pero otra mano cubre mi boca. Me están alejando de la puerta y llevándome de vuelta a mi habitación.

-Señorita Steele, no debería molestarlo –dice Taylor soltándome.

-Está teniendo una pesadilla, alguien debería asegurarse de que está bien –explico un poco molesta por el hecho de que nadie me cuenta nada.

-Se despertará pronto, pero tú deberías estar en la cama. He escuchado que mañana saldrá con la señorita Grey y después irá a visitar a Gracie –dice mientras empieza a salir de mi cuarto.

-Taylor –digo suavemente.

-Sí –responde.

-Me preocupa el Sr. Grey. Parecía distante antes y solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien –digo mientras me acerco para apagar la luz.

-Está bien, solo está teniendo una pesadilla. Le haré saber de tu preocupación por la mañana –dice mientras sale a la oscuridad del apartamento. Me acomodo en la cama y parece que tan pronto como estoy a punto de dormir escucho las notas del piano. Estoy a punto de salir hacia la sala principal cuando escucho voces.

-Sr. Grey porque está aquí cuando podría estar conmigo en la cama –dice la voz de una mujer.

-Ve hasta el cuarto y colócate en posición, estaré ahí en cinco minutos –dice mientras la mujer empieza a subir las escaleras y observó como el Sr. Grey pasa las manos por su pelo. Parece tan cansado cuando empieza a tocar otra vez el piano. Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me adentro en la oscuridad. Me despierto a la mañana siguiente un poco cansada, pero preparada para salir del apartamento.

Me cambió y me visto con un vestido de flores veraniego y unas cómodas sandalias y me trenzó el pelo. Me pinto un poco los labios con gloss. Cojo mi bolso y salgo dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para coger una botella de agua. Casi se me cae el bolso cuando veo a la mujer en la cocina casi desnuda, pero veo un camisón y unas zapatillas.

-Hola –digo casi susurrando.

-¿Quién eres? –me pregunta bruscamente. Solo quiero darme la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta, pero siento una mano en mi hombro.

-Laura, ésta es la señorita Steele. Es la niñera de Gracie, sube y nos vemos en cinco minutos –dice y ella deja el plato de comida en la encimera y entonces se va dejándonos a solas.

-Discúlpala –dice soltándome.

-Es su novia. Lo entiendo –digo acercándome a la nevera y sacando el agua.

-No es mi novia. No tengo novias, es una especie de socia, más o menos –tartamudea un poco nervioso.

-Hey, no se preocupe. Es asunto suyo con quien está, no es asunto mçio. Soy la niñera –digo saliendo de la cocina dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.


	6. Capítulo 6 Abrazos sinceros

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Ana**

Me sentí en un compromiso al ver una mujer medio desnuda y al ver la forma en la que Christian reaccionó al verme. Quiero decir, no hay nada entre nosotros. No, solo soy la niñera y ya está. Ni siquiera me llevé a su estúpida seguridad cuando me fui. Me metí en el ascensor y llegué hasta el vestíbulo. Sabía el lugar donde había quedado con Mia, pero no sabía como llegar hasta allí, así que la llamé y le pedí que viniera a recogerme a una calle antes de llegar a Escala. Sabía que quería hacerme preguntas, pero probablemente esperaría hasta verme.

No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar, estaba hablando por el móvil cuando giró en la esquina. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta colgó el teléfono. Podía decir que no estaba muy contenta respecto a algo, y sabía que tenía que ver con su hermano y con ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Ana? –preguntó mientras conducía.

-Ahora estoy mejor –digo realmente aliviada por alguna razón.

-Mi madre pensó que sería mejor que nos quedáramos en casa, así que vamos a mi casa para desayunar. Además, hay una pequeña niña que se muere por verte –dice con una gran sonrisa contagiosa.

Hablamos sobre todo tipo de cosas durante el trayecto hasta su casa, como lo mucho que le gustó Europa y lo que planeaba hacer en el futuro. Le conté lo que quería hacer en el mundo de la publicidad. Mia me dijo que me envidiaba un poco en esa área, dado que le gustaba cambiar de parecer todo el tiempo. Nos reímos mucho durante el trayecto. Por una vez me sentí a gusto al estar con otra persona.

-Ana, pensaba que me habías dejado –chilló Gracie saltando del sofá al verme entrar en el cuarto.

-¡Vaya!, debes sentirte mucho mejor para estar saltando hoy –bromeé mientras la sujetaba fuertemente.

-No, no, pero te vi y bueno –la voz de Gracie se fue apagando a la vez que apoyaba su frente contra la mía. Estaba aún un poco caliente, pero no como anoche.

-Está bien, la próxima vez me quedaré sin importar lo que ocurra –digo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la volvía a sentar en el sofá para saltar a mi regazo cuando me senté a su lado.

-Gracie, cielo, Ana no se va a ir a ningún sitio. Podrías dejarle un poco de espacio para respirar –bromeó Carrick al ver todo lo que ocurrió ante él.

-De ninguna manera –dice mientras intenta acurrucarse más en mi regazo. Me rio un poco al ver como Grace nos mira cuando entra en el cuarto con unas galletas saladas y zumo.

-Creo que Gracie ha encontrado a alguien más con quien sentarse –dice dejando las cosas delante de nosotros.

-Abuela, Ana ha vuelto –dice cogiendo el zumo.

-Ya lo veo, pero no creo que supiera que iba a ser sofocada por una pequeña niña –dice Grace colocando la mano en la frente de Gracie.

-Está bien –digo acomodando a Gracie para que pueda comer las galletas saladas sin tener que girar el cuerpo.

-Eres tan buena con ella –dice Mia trayéndome una taza de agua caliente con una bolsa de té.

-Odio admitirlo, pero ella es la primera niña a la que cuido trabajando como niñera. Quiero decir que en el instituto había cuidado de los hijos de los vecinos, pero no se parece en nada a esto –digo mientras le aparto el pelo de la cara a Gracie.

-Bueno, parece que es algo natural –dice Carrick cuando una mujer entra en el cuarto.

-El desayuno está servido –dice para volver a salir por donde ha entrado.

-Gracie, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podrías comer alguna tostada –dice Mia cogiendo las galletas saladas y el zumo. Gracie me da la mano después de levantarse de mi regazo y seguimos al resto hasta el comedor. Estoy sentada al lado de Gracie quien está hablando animadamente, por lo que ninguno de nosotros se da cuenta de que el Sr. Grey está en la puerta observándonos.

 **FSN**

 **Christian**

Estoy tan conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quiero decir, en que demonios estaba pensando al hablarme así. No le importaba con quien estuviera porque después de todo ella era la niñera. Quiero decir, que ya lo sabía, pero había algo más en ella que hacía que me llamara la atención más que cualquier otra persona. Pensaba que Elena era la única para mí, ya que fue ella la que me metió en todo esto, pero no, no estaba a la altura de la señorita Steele.

-Taylor –llamé a Taylor mientras dejaba el tenedor encima de la encimera perdiendo el apetito.

-Señor –dice al entrar en la cocina.

-Dile a Sawyer que quiero que me llame en cuenta llegue a casa de mis padres –digo alejándome de la encimera.

-Señor, Sawyer, aún está aquí –dice Taylor con una mirada un poco confusa.

-¿Qué demonios? La señorita Steele se fue hace diez minutos para ver a mi hermana –digo enfadado mientras me dirijo hacia el cuarto de seguridad.

-¿Por qué no la estabas vigilando? –le digo enfadado a Sawyer.

-Estaba colocando una alarma en el balcón, Señor –dice Sawyer levantándose.

-Mierda –digo tirándome del pelo. Sabía que la razón por la que reacciono así fue por Laura. Iba a castigar a Laura y enviarla a que recogiera sus cosas. Necesitaba arreglar mis problemas y descubrir porque estaba tan loco por Anastasia Steele.

-¿Señor? –pregunta Taylor mientras doy vueltas por la oficina.

-Taylor quiero que se recogan todas las cosas de la señorita Samson y se lleven a su apartamento, quiero el acuerdo en mi mesa para que yo pueda firmarlo, después la acompañas fuera del edificio hasta su coche y cambias el código. Estaré listo en treinta minutos. Quiero ir a casa de mis padres –digo saliendo del cuarto y subiendo las escaleras donde Laura me estaría esperando.

-Señorita Samson ha sido una chica muy traviesa –digo tirando de su trenza para que se levante. Quiero golpearla hasta que no pueda más, pero por alguna razón eso no me haría sentir mejor.

-Sí, señor –dice ronroneando.

-He decidido terminar nuestro contrato. Taylor recogerá todas tus cosas y las llevará a tu apartamento. También te enviaré todos los papeles. No vuelvas nunca más por aquí. Vístete y Taylor te acompañara afuera –digo soltándole el pelo y saliendo del cuarto de juegos sintiéndome ligeramente mejor. Tomo una ducha, me afeito y me visto. Taylor está esperándome cuando entró en el salón.

-Taylor –digo mientras me dirijo hacia el ascensor. El trayecto a casa de mis padres es silencioso excepto por el sonido de fondo de la radio. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña tienda donde le compré unas flores a mi madre y un pequeño dije para Gracie. Mi madre estaba en lo cierto, necesitaba ser un mejor padre para mi hija porque ahora mismo no era mejor que la puta adicta al crack.

-Señor –dice Taylor abriéndome la puerta.

-¿Por qué no vas a relajarte y a dar un paso o pasas un rato por el muelle? –digo cogiendo las flores y el dije. Entro en la casa y puedo escuchar el parloteo que proviene del comedor. Sigo caminando y me detengo en la puerta para ver como mi hija habla con Ana. Es casi como si fueran madre e hija compartiendo secretos.

Es en ese momento cuando decido que vale la pena luchar por ella. Haría lo que fuera para tenerla, pero estaba esperando que pudiera conocer a mi verdadero yo. Mi primer paso probablemente sería contárselo todo. Solo espero que no huya de mí. Las observo durante unos minutos y justo en ese momento la señorita Steele se gira y me mira directamente.

-Señor, quiere unirse a nosotros –dice la señorita Steele. ¡Oh, mierda! Ahora estoy en problemas porque solo el escuchar llamarme "señor" me ha puesto duro. Quiero salir corriendo del cuarto como un niño, pero en lugar de hacer eso entro en el cuarto le doy las flores a mi madre y después le doy el dije en forma de corazón a Gracie.

-Es muy bonito papi, gracias –dice dándome un abrazo.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Me costó decidir que regalarle a la pequeña que lo tiene todo –digo dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Todo lo que necesito es a ti –dice envolviendo los brazos en mi cuello, me tenso un poco por la extraña sensación que me recorrió por el cuerpo. Con cuidado la rodeo y le doy un pequeño apretón. Nunca había abrazado a Gracie así, pero se sentía muy bien. Escuché como jadeó mi madre mientras sostenía en mis brazos a mi pequeña con una radiante sonrisa. Miro hacia la señorita Steele y veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
